Nerdluck Bupkus
Bupkus is the naive one out of the Nerdlucks from the Warner Bros. Studios film Space Jam. About him Bupkus is a stocky-looking and tiny, one foot-and-a-half tall insectoid alien with dark purple antennas, purple skin, bug-like brown eyes, a lizard-like nose, a light purple chest, dark purple hands with three fingers, brown feet with two toes, a purple tail, and who wears a yellow bowtie. After Bupkus stole the talent from Larry Johnson, by forcing his way into Johnson's body in the form of changing into a strange pink liquid to climb up his back and into his brain to steal his talent from the inside, he became a giant and humanoid muscular alien who is 13'1/2 in height, has dark purple hair made into a topknot, pointy ears that are slightly floppy, five fingers, pointy claw-like fingernails, and who wears a basketball uniform and sneakers. As a nerdluck, he speaks in a high cheerful voice, has quick, jerky movements and is very giggly, hyperactive, naive, cheerful, kind of emotionally unstable which annoys his friends, and has an amazingly charming and happy disposition, but they know that he means well. As a monstar, he speaks in a deep suave voice, is very buff, emotional, and cocky, and enjoys mocking Michael Jordan and hurting the Looney Tunes. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985 and SarahSkunky's media, Bupkus is married to a female nerdluck named Bubbles, and they have four children: two sons named Raisin and Tyrian and two daughters named Lavender and Blossom. After a basketball game on Moron Mountain, the Nerdlucks were finally allowed to keep the basketball that has the talent inside, after borrowing it so many times from their second game onward. Pound, Nawt, Bang, and Blanko are content to be Nerdlucks, but Bupkus has decided to be a monstar for good from now on. The former four will only transform into their monstar forms only for basketball games, or in case of emergencies. Now that Bupkus has decided to stay his monstar form for good, he is referred to by his female fans as the hottie with the buff body who flashes a smile or winks, so his fans get all gooey inside and swoon, has charm, wit, and style, is fun loving, a wonderful sense of humor, and knows how to treat a lady. Instead of being an enormous titan who is 13'1/2, he is now human size at 6'1. He likes likes romance novels, music by Celine Dion, and poetry. Family Bubbles (wife) Raisin (son) Lavender (daughter) Tyrian (son) Blossom (daughter) Bupco (brother-in-law) Friends Pound, Pumpkin, Bang, Brenda, Nawt, Nawtenia, Blanko, Bianka, Brownie, Banana, Beanie, Sarah, Jamie, Adam, and Ethan Enemies Mr. Swackhammer, Redondo, and Roxanne In NimhShambler's Works Hailing form the cutesy, homey Sector G, his childhood was all but. His father is a Hikaruist Priest--the faith of their world and people. His name is Father Tidak Takanouchi. Looking almost exactly like Bupkus, he wears perfectly rounded eye-glasses with reflective lenses, keeping his eyes hidden. As Priests and Paladins of their faith are the only ones that are not required by Imperial Law to wear the bow-ties, his father dresses in a long, black frock that raises into a mandarin collar with a single white tab in the centre, and white gloves on his hands. Tidak is a cruel, cold person; highly dogmatic, very "fire-and-brimstone", very harsh...very abusive. Father Tidak Takanouchi inspires fear throughout the Sector, and spent the majority of his time away from home at the Temple. When he was home, there had best be silence. Noise was punished severely, seen as "hedonistic revelry". Music was forbidden, books had to be approved by Tidak himself, as well as what the children took in school. HIs mother, on the other hand, was a drunk. Early-morning, mid-week and already drunk type of alcoholism (this would eventually lead to her demise, as she drown on her own vomit many years later). Bupkus himself is the "baby of the family"--the youngest child, preceded by his brother Nihil and his sister Niet. His brother looks quite a bit like him but is a little taller and is thin instead of stocky. He wears perfectly rectangular black metal eyeglasses and a smug smirk. His sister is tan with frizzy antennae, round "John Lennon glasses" and suffers from crippling clinical depression. It seems as if he was the only happy child in his house-hold. This is most likely to his sunny disposition, cheer nature, and childishness. He grew up sheltered from most things, so, even as an adult, he tends to see things through the eyes of a child. Despite this, he feels a lot of pressure from his father to carry on the Takanouchi line of Priests (as all three of his cousins are girls and thus, are Paladins). He attended "Hikaruist School" (think: Catholic School, somewhat) along with his elder siblings, and, as such, is very, very devoted to his religion and fears doing anything to displease their creator goddess, Cahaya (as well as their father). While his father and brother fought constantly, he seemed to either be blissfully unaware or chose to ignore what was going on and focus on other, simple things. One night, after a heated debated that, as usual, came to blows, Nihil was thrown out. Bupkus would not see his brother for decades. Not terribly long after Nihil's departure, Niet fell into a deeper depression, culminating in a failed suicide attempt. Rather than seek help for his daughter's more-than-obvious problem, he simply instructed her to, essentially, "pray the crazy away". Niet wouldn't stay much longer before she left for University and later Medical School. Niet is now living quite happily in Sector L as a doctor. After both siblings were gone, all the pressure fell to young Bupkus, being held by the shoulders, shaken, and told (in a yell), that: "You are the last of the Takanouchi line left to be a Priest! Your brother is a godless heathen--we can't rely on him. The Takanouchi family has served the Temple for 10,000 years! Ten-thousand years, Bupkus! Before the Empire! It cannot die with me. It will not die with me." Sobbing and confused, Bupkus was taken to the Monastery in order to train to be a Hikaruist Priest. Though he has not told the other four this, he is an ordained Hikaruist Priest. Famliy: Father Tidak Takanouchi - Father. Now lives in the Priory in Sector G. Quash Takanouchi - Mother. Deceased. Nihil Takanouchi - Elder brother. Married to Vexx Izunga. Has a young son with her. Virologist. Niet Takanouchi - Elder sister. A doctor now, after freeing herself from her nightmarish, oppressive, hellish household and getting far away from her addict, useless mother and demanding, cruel, selfish father. Vexx Izunga/Takanouchi - Sister-in-law and older sister of Pound. Software engineer. Has a young son. Nip Takanouchi - Nephew. Still a little hatchling. Role in Alex Siquig's media In Alex Siquig's headcanon, Bupkus is bald, wears a bandanna, thick-rimmed glasses, a blue polo shirt, grey shorts, an apron, and grey sneakers. He lives in Zionsville, Indiana, in a nice enough house that has the Halloween decorations still up, which is located on a quiet residential street on the outskirts of the city. Bupkus is a single father with two children: a son who looks like a younger version of him and wears a sleeveless Slipknot shirt, and a daughter who is a teenage girl version of Bupkus, who hardly looks up from her phone. The gallery of pictures The nerdlucks.png The nerdlucks 2.png A screenshot of 4 Monstars.png Monstar Bupkus sketch 2.png Monstar Bupkus sketch.png Nerdluck Bupkus sketch 2.png Nerdluck Bupkus sketch.png Monstar Bupkus screenshot.png Monstar Bupkus screenshot 2.png Bupkus 2.png Bupkus by SarahSkunky.png|Bupkus in his nerdluck form drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles 2.png|Bupkus with the anthro version of Bubbles drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles and Bupkus love.png|Bubbles and Bupkus drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles and Bupkus love 2.png|Bubbles and Bupkus in a romantic pose drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles kisses Bupkus.png|Bubbles kissing Bupkus drawn by Sabrina1985 Bubbles the angel.png|Bubbles in her angel form dreaming of Bupkus drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles dreaming of Bupkus.png|Bubbles dreaming of Bupkus drawn by SarahSkunky Bupkus' gift to Bubbles.png|Bupkus giving Bubbles a bouquet of flowers drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles and Bupkus first meeting.png|Bubbles meeting Bupkus for the first time drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles hugs Bupkus by SarahSkunky.png Affectionate Nerdlucks by SarahSkunky.png The nerdlucks and their monstar forms.png The nerdlucks 5.png The nerdlucks 4.png The nerdlucks 3.png Bupkus 3.png Michael Jordan and the monstars.png The monstars and friends.png The monstars.png The nerdlucks by Lindsay Stewart.png|The Nerdlucks by drawn by Lindsay Stewart Bupkus' monstar to human comparison by Lindsay Stewart.png|Bupkus as a monstar and a human by drawn by Lindsay Stewart Bupkus and Blanko drawn by SarahSkunky.png|Bupkus and Blanko in a romantic relationship drawn by SarahSkunky The nerdlucks by SarahSkunky.png|The nerdlucks drawn by SarahSkunky Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou The nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|The nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou Space Jam coloring book page 7.png Space Jam coloring book page 5.png Bupkus' alternate costume.png|Bupkus drawn by Alex Siquig Bupkus and Purple drawn by CarolineTheWerewolf.png|Bupkus meeting Purple drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Monstars bus.png Monstars advertisement 2.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Space Jam, Bupkus's name is ビャパカス, which is romanized as "Byapakasu", and pronounced as "Byah-pa-kah-sue". His scientific name on the "Aliens From Moron Mountain" blueprint is Newtus Grodius. Even though, it appears that he has an absolutely ridiculous name, it is actually a Yiddish word that means "nothing", "beans", or "hero". Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with bowties Category:Purple characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists